The Last Republic
|- | align=center colspan=2 style="background-color:#000000;" | |- | align=center colspan=2 style="background-color:#1a0027;" | Alliance Information |- | align=center colspan=2 style="background-color:#000000;" | |- | style="background:#e5a913; color:black" | Motto || Anima de aquila |- | style="background:#e5a913; color:black" | Website || TLR Forums |- | style="background:#e5a913; color:black" | IRC Channel || #lastrepublic (on Coldfront) |- | style="background:#e5a913; color:black" | Team Color || Purple |- | style="background:#e5a913; color:black" | Founded || 14 October 2010 |- | style="background:#e5a913; color:black" | Founders || sojourner, stockhunter, Rustikus, ACiDNiNE, Jharius II, Mr Havok, Razgriz90, Johnathan Chaos, ScoutX |- | align=center colspan=2 style="background-color:#000000;" | |- | align=center colspan=2 style="background-color:#1a0027;" | Government |- | align=center colspan=2 style="background-color:#000000;" | |- | style="background:#e5a913; color:black" | President || sojourner |- | style="background:#e5a913; color:black" | Foreign Affairs || mpetes, Secretary Vacant, '' Deputy'' |- | style="background:#e5a913; color:black" | Economics || StockHunter, Secretary Vacant, '' Deputy'' |- | style="background:#e5a913; color:black" | Development || carter0912, Secretary Bartlet, Deputy |- | style="background:#e5a913; color:black" | Defense || Feibelman, General Bernhard Klein, Colonel |- | align=center colspan=2 style="background-color:#000000;" | |- | align=center colspan=2 style="background-color:#1a0027;" | Alliance Statistics |- | align=center colspan=2 style="background-color:#000000;" | |- | style="background:#e5a913; color:black" | In-Game Links || Alliance Statistics Member Nations |- | style="background:#e5a913; color:black" | Last Updated || 19 August 2012 |- | style="background:#e5a913; color:black" | Members || 60 |- | style="background:#e5a913; color:black" | Strength || 827,726 ''' |- | style="background:#e5a913; color:black" | '''Score || 4.30 |- | style="background:#e5a913; color:black" | Rank || 86 |- | style="background:#e5a913; color:black" | Average NS || 13,795 ''' |- | style="background:#e5a913; color:black" | '''NWs || 255'' |} '''The Last Republic (TLR) is a medium-sized alliance on the Purple sphere. TLR was founded 14 October 2010 on the Orange sphere. History Blurb After spending time together discussing their philosophies and ideas about the mission & goals of a successful alliance (during September 2010), a group of ex-IRON friends decided to create a new alliance which, based on the principles and ideas they shared, could serve as a new home in which to grow and prosper. Upon posting their Declaration of Existence (link below) on 14 October 2010, the Last Republic signed , thereby becoming a protectorate of the Legion. As a protectorate, the alliance grew steadily and peacefully until January 2011 when war broke out around the world (see DH-NPO War). TLR and a coalition of small alliances fought alongside the New Pacific Order against GOONS and the members of the Doom House Accords, but were not ultimately victorious. Nevertheless, post-war reconstruction commenced almost immediately and brought the Republic back to its pre-war standing within a few months. After brief involvement in The Revolution, now a defunct micro-bloc, TLR sought to focus on strengthening diplomatic ties with their closest allies of the time, the Legion & We Are Perth Army. The Republic declared its independence from protectorate status on 4 July 2011, but continues to maintain strong ties with the Legion. After an extended period of time spent working closely with the micro-alliance known as Axis, it was decided to initiate a merge into the Last Republic; the announcement of the merger was posted on 22 September 2011. Some of the newly-acquired members left thereafter to form The Biohazard Corporation, a small black team microalliance. On 14 October, the Republic celebrated its first anniversary of existence and announced to the planet a switch from the orange sphere to the purple sphere, a change initiated in part by altered in-game trading policy, and partially as a political move to facilitate the creation of a distinct, "TLR identity." A group of ODoAPs was signed with Regnum Invictorum and Menotah. The TOP\IRON-NpO War saw activation of the Menotah treaty with respectable results; the treaty was upgraded to an MDoAP at that point. During the second era of reconstruction, The Legion provided a substantial amount of aid as part of a massive plan to help its rather shattered allies. Largely thanks this help, TLR reached its pre-war size (and then some) by April 2012. On Earth Day, 22 April 2012, the alliance passed into the top 100 alliances and the 900,000 NS mark a few days later. This milestone was met with much raucous behavior and celebration among the Republic's constituent nations. One million NS was passed shortly thereafter. Announcements *Declaration of Existence *Declaration of Independence *Merger with Axis *1 Year Anniversary and Switch to Purple *DoW on FEAR *Surrender to BFF *1 Mil NS Announcement Charter *The Charter of the Last Republic Foreign Relations Current Treaties of the Last Republic Former Treaties of the Last Republic Government History Councilors of The Last Republic ' War History ' Wars of the Last Republic ' † FEAR, NEW, Paragon, URON (and Wolfpack ''de facto) '''The TOP\IRON-NpO War, The Bye-Polar War, The NpOh My God War, etc. TLR's theatre of the war, the BFF-Sentinel Front, began with UPN's attack on IRON and TOP in defense of her ally, the New Polar Order. Not long after, TORN, an IRON satellite, entered the war in opposition to UPN in support of her allies. Menotah soon thereafter joined the war in support of UPN, declaring on TORN. The chain reaction was started: FEAR entered the war to counter Menotah; The Last Republic and USN entered to counter FEAR; Europa and Wolfpack entered to counter Menotah and USN; NEW, Paragon, and URON entered to counter TLR (NEW later declared on all Sentinel members); GDA entered to counter FEAR; MCXA entered to counter NEW; numerous alliances, including members of Doom House, entered to counter MCXA. The Last Republic declared war on FEAR the night following Menotah's declaration (3 December 2011). After two nights of considerable success, the combined forces of NEW, Paragon, and URON proceeded to declare war on the Republic in defense of their mutual ally, a move that set back the Republic's war effort dramatically. Nevertheless, a botched stagger after a few weeks at war allowed numerous beaten-down Republic nations to enter peace mode - a welcome recharge period. At the end of the brief respite a simple plan was developed and launched, code-named "Jazzwhal Thunder" (or alternately, "Operation URONate"), whose aim was to incur substantial damage upon the lower tier of URON. The operation was highly successful; starting the war at around 137,000 NS, the alliance was reduced to 61,000 NS in a month of fighting. MCXA and GDA sued for peace on 23 December, a move that brought a lot more fire from NEW to the Republic. The alliance's damage had plateaued after two weeks, only to drop again after the renewed pressure from NEW. This initiated the seeking of a peace agreement. The agreed upon terms included provision for three peace-mode nations to come out for the duration of one week and be destroyed as best could be done. In the end (1 January), the conflict was a defeat. See also Category:Alliances Category:The Last Republic